freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Rulesets
A ruleset describes the complete behaviour of the game. The freeciv server processes the ruleset to determine the attributes of units, cities, buildings, inventions, wonders and much more. There is one main rules file holding a bunch of common rules and a collection of references to more specific rules files. Rulesets These are the rulesets as packaged in the official release. Civ1 :The Civ1 ruleset emulates Civilization I behavior. Civ2 :The Civ2 ruleset emulates Civilization II behavior. Civ2civ3 :The Civ2civ3 ruleset's main purpose is a much simpler game similar to civ3, using the civ2 combat system. Cutting disadvantages from less optimal play makes it easier for beginners. Features that were strategically exploited for advantage are removed, such as rapture growth, trade routes, and the advantages of advanced governments. The result is a simpler linear development, and a slower game. With less advantage in later governments to balance out their bulb cost, timing and choice in government becomes relaxed and of much less strategic concern. Terrain complexity is smoothed: Hill cities get 2/2/0, making hills the obvious choice for most cities—this reduces exploiting advantage from optimal city placement and is beginner-friendly in edging game balance more toward defense. The removal of rapture eliminates strategic complexity in exploiting advantage from optimally managed trade ratios, while also diminishing the functional advantages that can be exploited from buildings and wonders affecting trade, luxury, and happiness. All the new rules are intended so AI can play with them. Classic :The Classic ruleset is the traditional standard Freeciv ruleset, and default for single player games. Experimental :The Experimental ruleset tries to use the new features available in freeciv that are not yet in use in default rulesets. It is based on the classic ruleset. If the changes in this ruleset result in a working game (especially with regard to the AI) they could be included in the default ruleset for next major release. Multiplayer :The Multiplayer ruleset rectifies game balance issues encountered in the classic ruleset and is intended to be the most 'standard' or 'classic' ruleset possible while still resolving known issues. It is based on the 'rewonder' ruleset designed by Madeline Book for Freeciv 2.1. Sandbox :The Sandbox ruleset is for playing with game engine features, and is not liable to maintain savegame compatibility between even bugfix releases. It is currenly based on Civ2civ3. Anatomy of a Ruleset Ruleset files define the rules of the game within the hard-coded framework: Buildings.ruleset Improvements, Wonders, Small Wonders, and Special buildings like Coinage are defined here. See Editing Buildings for more information. Cities.ruleset City properties are defined here. See Editing Cities for more information. Effects.ruleset Game effects are defined here and its included sub-file, ai_effects.ruleset. See Editing Effects for more information. Game.ruleset Various general game rules, action enablers, and first 32 default player colors are defined here. See Editing Game for more information. Governments.ruleset Governments are defined here. See Editing Governments for more information. Nations.ruleset Nations are defined here. The list of included nations, nation groups, and nation sets in the included nationlist.ruleset are defined here. See Editing Nations for more information. Styles.ruleset Civilization Styles are defined here. See Editing Styles for more information. Techs.ruleset Advances and Technology Flags are defined here. See Editing Techs for more information. Terrain.ruleset Terrain, Special Resources, Roads, and other Extras are defined here. See Editing Terrain for more information. Units.ruleset Unit Classes, Unit Class Flags, Unit Flags, and Units are defined here. See Editing Units for more information. LUA File Script.lua and the included default.lua can have events defined within them. See Event Scripting for more information. Serv File Serv Files contain server commands, especially the rulesetdir that tells the server to load a ruleset's directory. The name.serv file for a given ruleset name are stored in a directory found in the FREECIV_DATA_PATH together with a name sub-directory containing all *.ruleset files and script.lua as listed above. See also * Category:Rulesets Category:Editing rulesets